Certainly, reading is one of the favorite pastimes of people all over the world. The scope of literary content which interests people varies from subject matter such as exciting, fast-paced spy novels to the Bible.
Almost as varied as is literary subject matter is the plethora of times when, and locations where, people read. For example, certain individuals have jobs such as night watchmen in which, while rounds have to be made at intervals, they are free, between rounds, to dedicate their time to their current reading project. Even if an individual is not able to read while actually on the job, the employee can engage in reading during breaks and lunch time.
In the home, virtually every room can be, and is, utilized for reading. Certainly, the living room and family room are two areas of a house which are particularly utilized for this purpose.
The bedroom is another location that is probably as common, if not more common, for reading. Many individuals enjoy studying the Bible or reading from a novel before going to sleep.
Regardless of the location where one reads, however, although the problem is particularly acute in the bedroom, circumstances can dictate that reading would be facilitated if a convenient to use and easily assemblable and disassemblable book support were available. Such a support could well enable the hands of the reader to be freed-up for taking notes, performing unrelated chores, etc.
Optimally, such a support would be light in weight, able to be easily assembled, and able to be readily disassembled for storage. Additionally, it would be stable, yet be able to be adjusted so that the book supported thereby could be inclined at an appropriate angle. Finally, an additional desirable feature which would be incorporated is one wherein the book could be maintained open to a particular page to further free-up the hands of the reader.
It is to the satisfaction of these desirable features dictated by the prior art that the present invention is directed. It is an improved book support which is not only practical, but is also simple and economical.